Otra historia más despues de la batalla
by DanyGranger20
Summary: Años después de la caída del señor tenebroso, el trió de oro siguió con su vida, Harry y Ron son Aurores y su mejor amiga Hermione una excelente abogada. Los tres siguen siendo muy buenos amigos, pero tal vez algo cambie entre el pelirrojo y la castaña. Ellos siempre han sido amigos pero un día por culpa de dos personas fastidiosas (Cormac y Lavander) fingirán ser pareja.


Capitulo 1:

El mundo mágico había cumplido ya 5 años de haber ganado la guerra contra el lado oscuro, en donde el mago tenebroso Lord Voldermort cayó derrotado por el niño que vivió con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Una chica castaña con ojos color miel, se encontraba en su oficina en el ministerio de magia, ella es una excelente abogada y defensora de los derechos de las criaturas y personas que lo necesitan, trabaja en el departamento de leyes del ministerio de magia. Varias personas, incluyendo a sus amigos pensaban que ella se convertiría en auror ó tal vez sanadora.

-Hermione – dijo una mujer un poco mayor que ella, estos son los documentos sobre las investigaciones de como son tratados los elfos domésticos en los países cercanos a Inglaterra.

-Gracias Ana - respondió la ojimiel.

-De nada, ya sabes - dicho esto la mujer se retiro, dejando a Hermione recordando el día en que le dijo a sus amigos cuando no quería ser auror si no abogada.

_***Flash back***_

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – gritaban sus dos mejores amigos, entrando a la sala de la madriguera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se puede saber que les ocurre a ustedes dos – dijo la castaña.

-Míralo tu misma – dijo Harry entregándole un trozo de pergamino.

La joven bruja leyó rápidamente la carta, solo como ella solía hacerlo, al terminar comento: -Es genial, que buena noticia, ustedes habían esperado esta carta por semanas, muchas felicidades futuros aurores – les dijo sonriendo y después los abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, porque hay abrazo grupal? - dijo Ginny – Hermione no me digas que le diste el si a Terry, no era solo una cita amistosa, según tu; amiga si es así; yo tenia que ser la primera en enterarme de lo que pasó no estos dos – término de decir la pelirroja, dando vueltas por la sala – se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga.

-Ginny , no es sobre eso, y además no se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y de lo que hablamos es sobre… - dijo Hermione sonriendo pero algo nerviosa y sonrosada por lo que su amiga comento de Terry, ya que sus dos amigos no sabían nada de eso, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la pequeña Weasley la interrumpió.

-Oh no puede ser, ya son novios, y yo no fui la primera en enterarme – decía Ginny, caminando hacia su amiga castaña y apuntándole con el dedo –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar amiga, no puedo creerlo, además…

-¡Ginny! – grito el trio dorado.

-¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-No tiene que ver con eso – dijo la castaña mirándola con ojos asesinos y evitando la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Hermione lo siento, no quise divulgarlo – contesto la chica un poco nerviosa – entonces de que trata todo esto – interrogó.

- Mira hermanita – dijo Ron pasándole un trozo de pergamino.

La pequeña Weasley leyó el pergamino, después sonrió y abrazó a su novio – felicidades Harry – grito y lo beso en los labios.

-Y yo que - dijo un indignado pelirrojo, mirando a su hermana pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

-Felicidades Ronnie - dijo la chica abrazando a su hermano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No me digas Ronnie – bufó el pelirrojo.

-Ahora Hermione, nos puedes explicar que pasa con Terry - dijo el ojiverde.

Hermione miro a su amiga, y esta le dio una sonrisa de disculpas. –No te preocupes Ginny, de todas formas se los iba a contar – dijo la ojimiel tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Pues salimos, y me dijo que yo soy muy linda, inteligente y que muchos quisieran una persona como yo – dijo Hermione sonrojándose – además me dijo que yo le gustaba y ya.

-¿Y ya? – Preguntó Ron – Hermione a ese chico le gustas desde que te conoció en el ED y te dijo que deberías estar en la casa de las aguilas, se le caía la baba cuando te miraba como tarado.

-No hables así de él, además es muy lindo y guapo – comentó la castaña – pero para que estén más tranquilos ustedes par de celosos, le dije que no, no quiero algo así por ahora tengo otros planes como…

-Miren una lechuza – interrumpió Ginny, ya que el ave paso por la ventana y se poso frente a Hermione y le entrego una carta que tenia el sello del Ministerio de Magia, la abrió y empezó a leer rápidamente como de costumbre, al terminar sonrió por lo bajo.

-Hermione, que dice la carta – pregunto el pelinegro con tono ansioso.

La castaña levanto la vista, tomó aire para hablar y dijo: - esta carta es del ministro de magia y dice…que tengo un lugar en la Academia de Aurores, por mi buen desempeño en duelos durante la batalla final, y mi gran inteligencia…y bla, bla, bla…sonrió la chica. Miro a su amiga y le comento: -mira Gin lee esto suena algo gracioso – extendiéndole el pergamino, Ginny.

-Srta. Granger – empezó a leyendo la pelirroja el párrafo que le señalaba su amiga – Además de todas las cualidades que sabemos que usted posee, me atrevo a decir que usted es nuestra Bellatrix Lestrange del lado bueno. Espero su respuesta se despide de usted el Ministro de Magia.

-No es gracioso – dijo Hermione viendo a sus tres amigos.

-¿Gracioso?, no querrás haber dicho grandioso, iremos juntos a la Academia de Aurores.

-Si, seremos de nuevo el trio de oro – comento el ojiverde

-Chicos – empezó la castaña tomando un tono serio – tengo que decirles algo – esta miro a su amiga pelirroja y ella asintió y sonrió dándole ánimos, pues ella ya sabia lo que su amiga diría.

-Yo no ire a la con ustedes a la Academia, tengo otros planes.

-Pero…- dijo Ron

-Por favor déjenme hablar y no mi interrumpan, ¿si? – lo interrumpió Hermione

-Amiga, yo me encargo de que no te interrumpan – dijo Ginny tomando un bate de quidditch con una mirada de advertencia hacia su hermano y su novio.

-Ok, Ginny gracias – comento su amiga sonriendo pero con un poco de miedo por la mirada de la de la chica Weasley.

-Bueno – siguió la castaña – yo regresare al último año en Hogwarts, para graduarme, a completar mis exámenes, después tengo planeado estudiar leyes, para ingresar a trabajar al Ministerio, y crear leyes para defender a los nacidos de muggles, como yo, y a los elfos domésticos, así como a otras criaturas mágicas que sufran discriminación – se detuvo un momento y continuo – tal vez lleve mas lejos lo de la P.E.D.D.O – sonrió y miro a sus amigos

-Cuentas conmigo – dijo su amiga pelirroja abrazándola.

-Gracias amiga – respondió Hermione abrazándola también.

-¿Y ustedes que opinan? – interrogo a sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Es impresionante – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno de todas formas trabajaremos juntos en el Ministerio. Hermione lo abrazó sonriendo.

-¡Ronald! – exclamó su hermana.

El menor de los Weasley estaba mirando hacia la ventana por donde salió la lechuza del ministerio.

-Hermione – por fin habló el pelirrojo girándose hacia ella – eres la persona más maravillosa y amable que he conocido en este mundo, y estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido en el tren y sobre todo de que tu seas mi amiga, la mejor, y la abrazó.

-Gracias murmuró la castaña, yo también doy gracias por haberte conocido a ti y a ustedes - dijo mirando a Harry y Ginny.

-Solo un detalle-

-Cual Ronald-

-No te da flojera regresar a Hogwarts – dicho esto los cuatro amigos rieron.

-Claro que no le da flojera Ron, es Hermione Granger la mejor bruja de la generación - dijo el ojiverde.

-Si Ronnie ella no es floja como tú – siguió Ginny

-Mira enana pecosa – amenazó Ron

-¿Qué? – respondió molesta la chica.

Harry y Hermione miraban la escena sin saber que hacer, ya que esto se convertiría en otra pelea entre los más pequeños de los Weasley. Entonces Hermione se decidió ha decir algo.

-¿Qué tal si sal salimos para celebrar lo que ha pasado?

-Si es una excelente idea que tal si vamos al cine.

Ambos pelirrojos voltearon y dijeron al mismo tiempo: - que es un tine - Hermione cayo riendo al sillón y Harry la imito.

-Primeramente no es tine, sino cine – respondió el ojiverde – en ese lugar se ven películas, que son como una obra de teatro – continuo la castaña - miren mejor vamos y ustedes se darán cuenta de lo que es, estoy segura de que les encantara.

-Bueno pues vámonos – dijo Ron

-¡Si vamos al tine! – grito Ginny y corrió tomando a su novio de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

Ron y Hermione rieron por la actitud de la pelirroja – Bueno futura abogada y defensora de los elfos, me permite usted – hablo Ron ofreciéndole a Hermione su brazo como todo un caballero – yo estaría encantada de acompañarlo joven – respondió la chica sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo y aceptando su brazo – Apúrense ó se nos hará tarde – grito la pelirroja asomándose por la puerta.

*Fin del flash back*

Las castaña se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza picoteo la ventana, ella la dejo entrar y le entrego una carta, sonrió al ver la caligrafía con el que su nombre estaba escrito, la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hola ¿Cómo estas?, nosotros nos encontramos muy bien, regresaremos en unas semanas, ya que queremos estar para la de Halloween. Si iras verdad, espero y si porque no aceptare un no como respuesta. ¿Ya tienes galán? Bueno después me cuentas porque mi esposo me esta mirando con unos ojos acusadores, espero Ronnie este bien y que la loca de Lav-Lav ya no lo moleste, la verdad la detesto. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, pero mejor te lo diré en persona. Saludos te quiero y espero tu respuesta._

_Ginny_

_PD: Harry te manda saludos y también dice que te quiere, y que si tienes galán se lo presentes._

Hermione sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, sus amigos llevaban dos años de casados y eran muy felices, se encontraban en Irlanda ya que Harry tuvo que ir a ese país por asuntos del ministerio, ya que el pelinegro era el jefe de los aurores, su esposa se había retirado del quidditch profesional. La castaña abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y saco un pergamino nuevo, empezó a escribir y de pronto tocaron la puerta.

-Pase – respondió, sin levantar la vista.

-Hola Hermione como estas – saludó Ron

-Bien y tú – la chica siguió escribiendo

-Excelente – respondió el pelirrojo tomando asiento enfrente de su amiga.

El pelirrojo ya no era el mismo chico de antes, ahora era todo un hombre y para ser sinceros el tiempo le había favorecido, era muy guapo y codiciado entre las chicas, pero este no había tenido una relación estable.

-Me alegra – dijo la chica sin dejar de escribir.

-Para quien es la carta – dijo Ron en tono curioso e intentado leer.

-Para tu hermana – la castaña tapó la carta con el brazo, para evitar que su amigo leyera.

-Y por que dice galán – preguntó el pelirrojo con tono pícaro y alzando las cejas

-Son cosas entre ella y yo, ellos llegaran en unas semanas de Irlanda para poder asistir a la fiesta de la victoria. Cada año se celebraba el día en que el bien venció al mal, primero se asistía a ver a los que partieron ese día por salvar el mundo mágico, y después se celebraba una fiesta en la cual se llevaba a cabo también un baile, esta fiesta era conocida como la fiesta de la victoria.

-Entonces no hay galán.

-Por ahora no Ron, además tú y Harry me espantan todos los pretendientes – respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Es que nadie esta a tu altura.

-Vamos Ron solo mido 1.68 – sonrió la chica

-Muy graciosa Srta. Granger - respondió el chico viendo como su amiga terminaba de escribir y enviaba la carta.

-Y usted señor, alguna dama que le robe el corazón

-Ninguna que se apodere todavía de mi – ambos sonrieron.

-¿Lavander te sigue molestando? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Si, y ¿Cormac ya te dejo en paz? – se burló ahora el pelirrojo

-No – ambos sonrieron

-Creo que hasta que tengamos pareja ese par de malvados nos dejara en paz – comento Ron haciendo un ademan con las manos que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Si eso creo

-Hermione… ¿Iras a la fiesta del 31?

-La verdad no se no me gustaría ir sola, ya que Cormac me puede invitar o algo así.

-Y que tal si vamos juntos tú y yo.

-Eso seria genial Ronald – mientras ellos platicaban tocaron la puerta.

-Disculpa Hermione te llego esto

-Gracias Ana – respondió la chica tomando los papeles que le entregaba su secretaria.

-¿Qué es? – interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Increíble aceptaron la ley para los elfos domésticos en toda Inglaterra, y al parecer quieren expandirá a otros países – respondió la ojimiel con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades Hermione, creo que la PEDO, funcionó muy bien después de todo.

-No es PEDO – replico la chica con tono molesto.

-Si ya se es, pe, e, de, de, o, recuerdas cuando los afiliados solo eran Harry, tú, Neville y yo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, en ese momento solo parecía un sueño.

-Y ahora se cumplió Hermy, oye que tal si a la hora de salida tomamos un café para celebrar, yo paso por ti.

-Claro, Ronnie – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido y después dijo – Ginny te dijo que me molestaras en su ausencia.

-Obvio Ronnie

-Ya vera esa enana cuando regrese, bueno nos vemos

Ron partió rumbo al cuartel de aurores, pero a su paso se encontró con Cormac

-Oye Weasley

-Que quieres – respondió el pelirrojo de mala gana

-Tranquilo Ronald, solo te quiero preguntar si Hermione, esta en su oficina, quisiera verla cada día esta más hermosa. Eso era cierto la castaña era toda una mujer además de atractiva, se vestía muy bien y se arreglaba sublime pero con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, su cabello era ahora muy lindo ya que sus rizos eran mas definidos ya que no estaban enmarañados ella se peinaba mucho mejor que sus años en el colegio, todo de ella podía hipnotizar a cualquiera, eso se decía entre los hombres del ministerio, pero ninguno había logrado conseguir el corazón de la única chica integrante del trio dorado.

-Quisiera llevarla a la fiesta de la victoria, ya sabes no me rendiré, quiero que sea mi novia, ¿crees que acepte ir conmigo? – preguntó Cormac con un sonrisa de superioridad.

-No – Ron estaba molesto, ese tipo molestaba mucho a su amiga y ella ni siquiera lo pelaba

-¿Pero por qué?

-Ya tiene acompañante

-Pues era de esperarse, casi medio ministerio quería invitarla, pero estoy seguro de que cuando me vea aceptara ir conmigo.

-No lo creo, además su acompañante no te dejaría.

-Pues quien es su famoso acompañante

-Pues yo imbécil – después de responderle el pelirrojo se fue a su oficina, ya que era la mano derecha del jefe de aurores, y cerro de un portazo. Pero antes de eso entro con el a quien menos esperaba.

-Won won – saludo Lavander Brown, como siempre iba vestida con ropa muy tallada a su cuerpo y demasiado escotada.

-No me llames así y que quieres – gruñó el pelirrojo

-Bueno Ron, solo quería decirte que tú y yo iremos a la fiesta juntos.

-No Lavander, yo iré con otra persona – respondió el pelirrojo sacando unos informes de mortifagos que todavía deambulaban por ahí.

-Se puede saber con quien – exigió la rubia con tono molesto.

-No te interesa – respondió el chico sin apartar la vista de los informes.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no me respondas.

-Está bien solo porque tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero estar perdiendo mi tiempo, iré con…Hermione – respondió el chico levantando la vista.

-¿Granger? – la chica se paró de golpe de la silla

-¿Conoces otra? – río el pelirrojo

-Como puedes ir con esa insufrible sabelotodo... – la rubia hubiera seguido criticando a la castaña de no haber sido por que Ron la cayó.

-Guarda silencio, no permitiré que la ofendas y menos en mi oficina, además, recuerda que ella te salvo la vida cuando el mortifago hombre lobo te atacaba…

-Pero eso que importa de seguro lo hizo porque no le quedaba de otra y así quedaba bien contigo.

-Claro que no lo hizo por eso, ella lo hizo para salvarte a ti, porque aunque tu la odies ella te considero una amiga, fuiste su compañera de cuarto en los años de colegio – defendió el chico con tono molesto.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo - gritó la chica.

-Pues si ella lo es – respondió el chico regresando la vista a sus papeles.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto la rubia, mejor dicho exigió la respuesta

Ron no respondió, a ella que le importaba eso, además Hermione es su mejor amiga, su confidente, y para el todo esta excelente así, pensó el chico.

-Respóndeme Ronald.

El chico cerró la carpeta, se levantó de su silla, tomó aire y se decidió a responder.

-Quieres que te responda – la chica asintió – pues bien – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, me parece una mujer hermosa y brillante, además yo y ella estamos saliendo y no como amigos, me entiendes – mintió el pelirrojo.

La rubia quedó petrificada y después reacciono y salió de la oficina del pelirrojo, a toda prisa dando un portazo. El chico se dejo caer en la silla y cerró los ojos.

-Que demonios hice, Hemione me matara, tengo que contárselo antes de que se entere por la chismosa de Lavander.

Se levantó de la silla, camino hacia la puerta pero, justo antes entro una lechuza que llevaba una carta diciéndole que se le solicitaba en el banco mágico.

-Maldición – bufó el ojiazul, bueno le diré hoy cuando vayamos por el café. Después desapareció.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la castaña.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo Cormac

-Por favor ya te dije que no me gusta que me saludes así y mucho menos que entres a mi oficina – la chica estaba molesta por la presencia de Cormac

-Ya tranquila – el chico tomo asiento sin ser invitado, tenia una sonrisa que enfurecía a la ojimiel – Bueno yo te vengo a invitar al baile (fiesta)

-Lo siento no puedo ir contigo – respondió la chica sin mirarlo a la cara ya que se encontraba revisando unos papeles y sellándolos

-Puedo saber el motivo – Cormac preguntó aunque el ya sabia la respuesta

-Tengo muchas razones, pero creo que con solo algunas te bastara – la chica sonrió, tomo aire y empezó a enumerar algunas razones – primera: no te soporto y entiende de una vez que no quiero nada contigo; segunda: iré con alguien más – la chica dejo de contar con los dedos y miro al chico.

-Vamos linda los dos sabemos que te gusto – el chico se acercó a la castaña.

-Por favor, eso será en tus sueños – respondió la chica encarándolo para demostrarle que no le tenia miedo a su cercanía.

-Bueno con quien iras.

-Que te importa

-Respóndeme por favor y te dejo de molestar con que vayas conmigo

-Ron Weasley, ¿Contento? – respondió la chica mirándolo

-Ese tarado – como puedes ir con el si yo puedo ir contigo. Hermione se levanto de la silla y lo enfrentó.

-Dices eso porque te gano el puesto de guardian y le tienes celos.

-Pues si tengo celos porque siempre él esta contigo y tu lo adoras, hasta mas que a Potter.

-Son mis mejores amigos, además Ron y yo estamos saliendo de otra forma no como amigos sino para intentar algo más…lo entiendes.

-¡Que! Sales con Ronald.

-Si como escuchaste, ahora por favor sal de me oficina – el chico salió rápidamente de ahí furioso.

-Genial Hermione, tuviste una brillante y estúpida idea, tengo que hablar con Ron – pensó la chica y salió rumbo a la oficina del pelirrojo, para su mala suerte su amigo no estaba, según su asistente regresaría en una hora.

Hora más tarde tocaron la puerta de la oficina de la castaña

-Hola Herms lista

-Si vámonos – respondio la chica con una sonrisa

Ambos salieron y en la salida del ministerio se encontraron con Lavander, que miro a la ojimiel de forma asesina.

-Esa mirada ya la he visto antes y también fue dirigida a mi - comento la castaña

-Así cuando – respondió el chico muy nervioso pues el ya se imaginaba….


End file.
